Session
by Mesouki
Summary: Hermione no encuentra una explicación a las cosas que suceden en su vida. Y la escritura es una buena forma de encontrarla. 4 de 4 Capítulos. [R&R, please]
1. Notas de una amistad intangible

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 26 de Diciembre de 2004, 12:13 AM_

Luna Llena... cielo absolutamente despejado...

_

* * *

Para vos..._

_Y para que sepas ( y para que no olvides) que hay alguien intangible del otro lado..._

_**Session**_

_**Parte 1: Notas de una amistad intangible**_

by **_Mesouki_**

* * *

Como explicar como me siento en estos días.

La verdad que es una situación inexplicable... Nunca me había sentido tan sola...

La amistad. Esa cosa tan preciada, pero tan inmaterial... Tan valiosa, pero tan escasa...

Nunca creí hallar algo tan maravilloso como ustedes dos... Ustedes, que me hacen la vida más feliz... me la complican a tal punto que ya no quiero estar con ustedes...

A veces... me hacen tan bien que me hacen mal... La indiferencia duele... y duele donde más sensibles estamos...

Y ahora, cuando más los necesito, no están... ¿porqué? Ojalá lo supiese...

Harry... tu entrenamiento de Defensa... te está consumiendo... yo sé, yo entiendo que no puedas evitar preocuparte por los inminentes ataques... Pero eso no quiere decir que me dejes aquí... ¿Porqué lo haces¿Es que no soy importante para ti¿Es que ya no valgo más que una charla en la biblioteca detrás de montañas de libros de maleficios?

Estás cerca, Harry... Pero lejos a la vez... vaya cosa... tu sabes que me haces falta demasiado... pero¿cómo hacértelo notar¿Cómo demostrártelo¿Diciéndotelo enojada?

Esas no son soluciones... lo peor que puedo hacer es seguir empeorando las cosas...

¿Pero como aguantar sin decir nada? Explícame... porque ya no sé que hacer...

Me siento sola, me siento olvidada, me siento discriminada, me siento rechazada, me siento usada... me siento algo.

Me siento algo en lo que se apoyan cuando hace falta. Pero cuando ustedes me hacen falta a mí... no están... ¿Lo hacen a propósito? Quiero creer que no... aunque ya no sé que creer.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Y sigo así...

¿Es que no lo notas¿No me ves¿Es que no te importo?

Me lo repito. No sé que creer...

Ahora caigo en la cuenta... me siento decepcionada... esperaba más de ustedes...

Lo único que me hacía falta era que me dijeses algunas palabras lindas al oído...

Pero en vez de eso, recibí quejas... recibí dardos, recibí reclamos... recibí lo que menos necesitaba...

No necesitaba un beso, no necesitaba caricias... solo palabras agradables... Palabras que me ayudasen a superar este malestar, esta depresión...

Pero eso no pudo ser posible... Ni lo más mínimo, ni lo más simple... lo más fácil era lo mejor que podrías haber dicho... Pero no recibí nada... nada más que un saludo con la mano y un "cuídate"...

Pero ya no es más suficiente... necesito más que palabras escritas... más que palabras dichas a la distancia... necesito presencia... necesito su amistad.

¿Conocen la amistad?

Yo creía que sí... pero últimamente estoy dudando... ¿realmente son mis amigos...?

¿Son realmente amigos los que abandonan?

¿Son realmente amigos lo que no están cuando los necesitamos?

¿Son realmente amigos los que no saben escuchar?

¿Son realmente amigos los que dejan de lado a uno?

Los necesito... Me cansé de pedirles... casi de rogarles que estén conmigo, que se acerquen... que demuestren estar interesados en mi...

Pero no hacen nada...

Pero pese a todo no estoy sola... estoy con gente que me hace sentir bien, que me hace olvidarlos un poco... Son buenos... Son sensibles...

Pero lo más importante, tienen demostrado que el interés es mutuo...

Pero el interés no parece surtir efecto en ustedes...

¿Porque¿Que fue lo que cambió¿Fui yo¿Fueron ustedes?

Fui yo... ya no sé que creer... ¿Pero porque no funciona¿Porqué antes estábamos bien¿Porqué antes éramos felices y ahora no?

Y lo peor, no puedo parar de pensar en ello... ¡cómo me hacen falta!

Son absolutamente necesarios para mí... No imagino mi vida sin ustedes...

Pero me cansé de esperar...

Me cansé de esperarte, Ronald Weasley... está bien... Yo puedo comprender que quieras a Luna... pero eso no evita que estés un poco conmigo¿verdad?

Eres egoísta... Perdón... eres más egoísta de lo que creía...

Explícame algo tú también... ¿No te sobra un poco de tiempo¿Es que ya no te ves con Harry¿Porqué tu trato conmigo es mejor que el de antes, pero de todos modos no hablamos?

No te molestes en responderme... tu cara me responde...

"No ves que estoy ocupado"...

"No ahora"...

"No tengo tiempo para eso"...

"No molestes"...

Necesito pensar... ojalá pudiese irme de Hogwarts... y recién ahora me doy cuenta del peso de mis palabras... ¿Irme de mi segundo hogar¿No será demasiado?

Pues no, ya el daño que me hicieron es irreparable... por más que vengan ahora mismo, ya no hay mucho por hacer...

Quiero volver a casa. Y olvidar. Y recomenzar... porque no podré olvidarlos por más que me vaya...

Y ahora me hallo en una encrucijada...

¿Qué hago¿Me voy y trato de olvidarlos¿O me quedo e intento mejorar un poco las cosas?

No suena fácil... y no creo que lo sea... pero no debo perder las esperanzas...

Porque soy fuerte... y porque hay algunos que aún están conmigo... y ellos me ayudarán a pasar el mal momento...

Porque yo estaré cuando ellos me necesiten...

Y por ultimo... porque yo estaré, pase lo que pase, cuando ustedes me necesiten... Porque son importantes para mí... y principalmente... porque los quiero. A mi modo... pero los quiero...

No puedo esperar más...

¿Amigos o no? Eso que importa ahora... No puedo dejarlos...

Son importantes para mí, chicos... y aunque no sea recíproca... Son necesarios... No imagino mi vida sin su presencia... por eso me quedo...

Lucharé, y los ganaré, amigos... los recuperaré...

Porque cuando me necesiten, estaré...

Por todo eso...

_

* * *

_

_Buenos Aires, 26 de diciembre de 2004, 04:20 AM..._

_La Luna está tapada por la persiana baja... pero yo sé que está ahí... iluminando mi camino... aunque no la pueda ver... sé que está ahí, en algún lado... y aunque el sol no la ilumine... está... siempre está..._

_Hasta siempre..._

_Te quiero...

* * *

_


	2. Por las noches la soledad desespera

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 28 de Diciembre de 2004, 01:28 AM_

_La noche demuestra la soledad._

_Soledad. Ese mismo sentimiento que a veces es tan necesario, hoy desgarra mi corazón como nunca antes, me acuerdo de ella y no puedo evitar llorar. Pero pese a eso, me siento, y intento liberar mi tristeza con letras y no solo con lágrimas._

_Porque las lágrimas ya no son suficientes.  
_

_

* * *

Para "mi suspiro"..._

_Aunque estés tan lejos... Estás acá adentro... Y nunca te irás..._

_Y para x Jany Potter x_

**_Session: 2 - (o "Por las noches la soledad desespera")_**

_

* * *

Frío._

Frío y lágrimas...

_Noches... y noches tristes... _

_Diferencias._

_Placeres._

_Riesgos._

Las lágrimas que ruedan por mi rostro no tienen gusto a sal... tienen gusto a momentos compartidos...

_Tardes en la biblioteca... _

_Noches en la sala común..._

_Medianoches en los pasillos..._

_Amaneceres en los dormitorios vecinos..._

Momentos... Momentos perdidos, momentos evaporados como hielo al sol, momentos que, sin querer, hicieron una marca en mi corazón...

Momentos que duelen, momentos que lloran.

_  
Momentos... que han desaparecido..._

Decidí no irme, una decisión que casi me cuesta el corazón...

_  
El amor fue más fuerte que el odio... _

La luz tenue venció a la oscuridad de mi alma...

Esa luz que era emanada por una pequeña fuente de esperanza...

Esperanza que se extinguió.

_  
El tiempo se agotó. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados para tomar una decisión, se dieron cuenta de que no había decisión que tomar..._

Todo fue en vano...

_  
Que equivocados estaban. La ira y la pena se fusionaron... formando a alguien que dominaba los sentimientos. Ella fue más fuerte que los invencibles..._

Nada cambió...

_  
Y cuando todo parecía perdido, la luz de esperanza que provenía del interior de ella los salvó... aunque ya estaba todo dicho._

Que idiota que puede llegar a ser uno... pensar que fui capaz de creerles sus perdones... pensar que llegué a creer que todo volvería a la normalidad... Pero nada sucedió... como de costumbre... creo que ya me debería ir acostumbrando...

_  
¿Habría otra oportunidad¿Otra chance?_

Pero... si... parecía arrepentido de verdad... ¿Y si lo estaba?

_  
Entonces uno de ellos se separó, tomo la mano de ella... _

_Parecía una súplica..._

¿Y si de verdad lo estaba¿y si todo esto era una exageración¿Y si todo era... un simple malentendido?

_  
No hay lugar para mal entendidos en el amor... El amor es eso, el amor en esencia. Lo es, o no lo es._

Ay de mí, ya no se que hacer...

_  
¿Malentendido¿Error?_

Que se yo...

_  
¿Confusión?_

Ya no se que pensar... en verdad, hace tiempo que no se que pensar...

Pensé de verdad que se habían arrepentido... pero contigo no cambió nada... seguiste tal cual estabas, feliz, siempre ocupado... un poco excitado también... pero eras tú...

Sin embargo, él no cambió...

_  
¿Qué es lo que sucede? No estás bien... ¿qué pasa? _

_¡Dímelo¡Hermione!_

El volvió a ser el de siempre... el volvió a ser el que yo necesitaba... y el que necesito ahora...

_  
¡Hermione! Por favor..._

Tú no pedías por favor... Tú vives para ella... ya déjame... no quiero pensar más en ti...

_  
¡Cállate!... ¿Qué demonios tengo yo que ver con eso¿Es que es todo mi culpa?_

Y ahora me doy cuenta de nuevo... ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota?

_  
¡Ya basta! Déjala... si está mal con nosotros, por lo menos oigamos que es lo que quiere decir..._  
_  
¡No¡No quiero oír nada de lo que tenga que decir ella!_

Ahora cambiamos... Él se va... y quedaste tú... ¿Por qué no te fuiste?  
_  
¡Si tu no vienes, pues adiós a ti también! _

_Adiós..._

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Por qué te quedaste¿Por qué no me dejaste definitivamente?  
_  
Ahora... ¿vas a contarme que te sucede?_

Me sentí abandonada... Me sentí sola...

Pero llegaste... tarde, pero seguro...

Me diste eso que necesitaba... palabras agradables... que me ayudan a salir de esto...  
_  
Lentamente..._

Me recupero... Me levanto del suelo...  
_  
Ayuda..._

Dejo de llorar...

Me secas las lágrimas... y...  
_  
Gracias..._

¿que hago¿Otra vez lo mismo?  
_  
Gracias... de verdad._

¿Quieres otra oportunidad¿Es eso?  
_  
Hermione, lo siento..._

Demasiado dolor...  
_  
De verdad..._

...pero demasiado cariño al mismo tiempo.

Y aquí me encuentro de nuevo, en la misma encrucijada... ¿Perdonar¿Olvidar?

No, no puedo olvidar...

Pero si puedo perdonar... Ahora no es hora de demostrar más cosas, es hora de saber escuchar y es hora de saber demostrar si vale o no una persona.  
_  
Tu lo sabes..._

Pero no está en mi toda la decisión. No otra vez el mismo error.  
_  
Todo, sabes todo, y sabes lo que yo siento por ti._

No lo sé. La verdad no se mucho.  
_  
Sabes que te quiero._

No, no lo sé. Demuéstramelo.

Demuéstrame que estás para más cosas.

Demuéstrame que estarás cuando te necesite, así como yo estaré cuando me necesites.

Demuéstramelo. Y te daré otra oportunidad.

Esa oportunidad que pareces buscar, y que yo, desconfiada, no quiero darte.

Porque tengo miedo... Miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo de la última vez.

Lloro.  
_  
¡No¡No llores! Hermione... no..._

Lloro más fuerte aún. Me secas las lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano.

Está fría.

_  
Fría como la noche. _

_Fría como las lágrimas que derramaba hacía un rato._

Necesito estar sola ahora.

Déjame.

Déjame darme cuenta de lo que siento, por lo menos una vez. Ya lo sabrás. Pero ahora, déjame en paz.

Quiero estar sola, sola para poder meditar, y pensar...

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 10 de Enero de 2005, 04:16 AM –_

_La soledad de la noche está reflejada en los últimos vestigios de la luna... que brilla, casi invisible ya, pero brilla... El sol asoma su nariz sobre las luces de la ciudad, y yo me despido..._

_Sin dejar de pensar en ella, pero un poco más desahogado._

_Hasta la próxima. Porque habrá una próxima._

_Session 3._

_Y a vos, aunque no creo que sea necesario... te sigo queriendo.

* * *

_


	3. Dejando el hábito

_

* * *

Pilar, 7 de Enero de 2005, 01:46 AM_

_Imaginarse solo y abandonado tanto por tus amigos como por tu amor, es algo difícil de hacer... más allá del aburrimiento. _

_A menos que ocurra de verdad... mientras que los mejores amigos la pasan de maravillas con sus chicas, yo aquí, mirando las estrellas reflejadas sobre la superficie de la pileta._

_La soledad anterior es un grano de arena con respecto a esto. Pero es el ultimo día, ya llegaré a casa... para volver a sentirme bien._

_Porque solo no se puede estar bien... _

_

* * *

Para Cynthia, una gran compañera de buenos ratos._

_Y sobretodo, una buena amiga._

**_Session: 3 – (o "Dejando el hábito")_**

By **_Mesouki_**

* * *

Tu fingido interés no fue suficiente para conmoverme.

No, ya que no eres genuino. Eso es lo que me gustaba de ti... Pero te largaste, como él... Sin amigos... sola... ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Aquí vienes... ¿necesitas algo?

Parece que no. Te vas, me ignoras, ni me diriges una mirada.

Y eso es porque no te atreves.

¿Por qué no te atreves, Harry Potter¿Por qué no te dignas a dirigir una mísera mirada a tu "mejor amiga"? No te pido más que eso. Tan sólo un deje de atención.

Pero ni eso puedes, porque sabes que no te mereces ni la mitad de lo que yo te llegué a querer.

Y sólo quiero saber porqué...

Porqué fuiste como él...

Porqué te llenaste la boca de cosas y palabras que me conmovieron una vez más, solo para dejarme a la deriva otra vez...

Porqué siempre soy tu segundo refugio...

Porqué hay cosas más importantes que yo a la hora de demostrar afecto...

No. No respondes... No apareces, no me diriges la mirada... y no dices nada.

Parece que ya no existo para ti...

Y no puedo entenderlo, por más que lo intente. No me entra en la cabeza. Trato de encontrar alguna, una sola razón para entender tu comportamiento... sin embargo, no hay explicaciones. Solo silencio.

Y lágrimas.

Y es por eso que no comprendo. ¿Acaso no lo sentías¿acaso no era que te arrepentías, que todo cambiaría? Ya no puedo creer que confié en tu palabra.

Si, te creí.

_Todo, sabes todo, y sabes lo que yo siento por ti._

No. No, no lo sabía...

Y aún no lo sé. ¡Y como quiero saberlo! Pero algunas respuestas no vienen solas, hay que buscarlas... y las busqué. Pero no las hallé...

_Ahora no._

¿Cómo que ahora no¿Acaso estabas tan ocupado como para no prestarme atención¿Era algo más importante que yo?

_No pasa nada..._

Claro, claro que no pasa nada. Contigo no pasa nada, no logras juntar 2 ideas para decir una verdad. Mientes.

_¡Yo no miento!_

¡Sí! Si mientes, y aún hoy lo haces. Sino¿cómo le encuentro explicación a tu comportamiento? Actúas como si no existiese, otra vez. Pero estoy harta, ya no aguanto más. Me agobia saber que me mentiste. Porque puedo perdonar algunas cosas, pero no todo. No. No perdonaré que me hayas mentido con eso. ¿Porqué? No lo entiendo.

¿Voldemort¿Acaso tiene que ver con él? No, no lo creo. ¡Como si eso te llevara a mentirme! Aunque ya no sé que pensar.

Ya ni olvido ni perdono, así que esperaré a tu tan pregonada batalla, a ver con quien te refugias. Claro, que sabes que tengo razón, y por eso solo dices que no pasa nada. Atrévete a regresar sin una excusa pertinente.

_Perdóname._

No. Lo siento, esta vez no. No dos veces. Ya no.

_Te lo ruego, Hermione._

¡NO! No, no te perdonaré nunca esto. Quizá algún día te arrepientas y vuelvas. Quien sabe. Ahora solo resta esperar a tu regreso. Porque seguramente regresarás. Porque sabes que no eres nada sin mi. ¡Si tu mismo me lo has dicho! Pero tus palabras no tienen relación con tus actos.

¿Querías otra oportunidad? Pensé, reflexioné, temiendo que ocurriera lo mismo... y al final te la di, solo para que la desperdiciaras. Y eso no puedo perdonarlo. Porque ya no, porque ya no perdonaré 2 veces. Cambiaré yo. Si tú no estás dispuesto a hacerlo por mí, pues tendré que cambiar yo.

Y no pienses que cambio por ti, sino que cambio por mí. Porque estoy cansada de estar así, porque ya no soy feliz, porque las personas que me importan, las personas a las que quiero, me están abandonando cada día más...

Esas mismas personas con las que llegué a soñar, esta noche me provocan pesadillas.

Sí, son ustedes.

Ahora déjame, pero déjame de verdad. Ya no quiero saber nada más. Ya no tengo esperanzas de volver a verlos. Porque están, pero ya no existen. Porque se han ido. Lejos, y no sé donde... y mucho menos sé si los encontraré alguna vez...

Hasta entonces, les deseo suerte en su viaje.

Suerte, sí, porque no estaré ahí para ayudarles, o para prestarles un hombro. No, ya no estaré. Estaré haciendo mi propio viaje, hacia donde creo que estarán. Hacia donde creo que puedo encontrarlos. O encontrarte a ti, al menos.

Cuídate. Te extraño, y te extrañaré aún más cuando hayas partido. Partirás a donde sólo tú sabes. Y nunca olvides que está en ti el poder de cambiar todo. Siempre lo tuviste.

Por eso, cuídate. Espero volver a encontrarme contigo alguna vez.

Te esperaré aquí, donde estoy sentada, para que vuelvas y me digas...

Ya sabes que tienes que decirme.

Hasta entonces...

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 04 de Marzo de 2005, 06:56 PM_

_Ya sé. _

_No era necesario, pero de todos modos, hay algunas cosas que aún hay que aclarar. Porque no se acaba hasta que se acaba, todo concluirá cuando el tiempo o el destino lo marque. _

_Porque no es mi voluntad..._

_Nos veremos..._

Session 4.

* * *


	4. Cero absoluto

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 23 de Febrero de 2005, 03:45 AM_

_Se acabó. _

_Por fin nos dijimos lo que nos teníamos que decir. El resultado no fue alegre ni feliz, pero tristemente, estoy satisfecho. _

_Gracias por todo.

* * *

_

_Finalmente, para Florchis_

**_Session: 4_** – **_(o "Cero Absoluto")_**

By **_Mesouki

* * *

_**

El frío aire que ingresa por la ventana es el mejor ejemplo de cómo estoy ahora.

Ya Ron me ha dicho que la cierre, que tiene frío.

_¿Frío¿Cuál Frío?_

Ya no siento nada; el frío no me afecta en lo absoluto... creo que podría largarse a llover y seguiría aquí parada, en este balcón.

Y aún no logro encontrar una respuesta. Y la pregunta es simple...

¿Porqué¿Porqué tenías que ser tú y ningún otro¿Porqué siempre tenías que ser tú¿Porqué no podías dejar las cosas para los otros?

Pero no, siempre tuviste que ser tú, y nunca yo. Y yo hubiese ido por ti, y contigo. ¡Cómo quise hacerlo y aún querría! Pero ya no puedo, ya no me alcanza con eso... porque no me oirás.

Y por eso estoy aquí, sin habla, sin ganas de hacer nada, sin ganas de dar un paso atrás... pero tampoco con ganas de dar un paso adelante.

Y yo lo supe... eso es lo peor...

Lo supe desde el primer momento, ese en el que te vi partir... ese momento en el que desesperada, juré que te esperaría, sabiendo que por nada del mundo me dejarías acompañarte...

Y te esperé... y aún te espero... Pero no regresaste...

Era una noche parecida a esta... el silencio sepulcral que siguió a tus lentas palabras... esas palabras que decían que partías, partías a enfrentar tu destino... y no puedo olvidarlo... no puedo, quiero dejar de recordar, quiero borrar de mi mente esos últimos momentos...

También recuerdo que viniste y me llamaste aparte... ¿si quería decirte algo¡Claro que quería! Pero no lo hice... y no dije nada, sólo te abracé y no deseé soltarte jamás, quedarnos así por la eternidad, con el tiempo detenido para nosotros, sin que nada ni nadie pudiese quitarme la parte más necesaria de mi existencia... tú.

Pero tú, y sólo tú podías tomar esa decisión, y la acepté sin chistar... hubiese sido egoísta pensar que eras mío para siempre... volviste a preguntarme si quería decirte algo... que probablemente no tuviese otra oportunidad.

Y en ese momento no entendía... o no quería entender. No quería entender que tu tiempo se acababa... y empezaba el inicio del final.

Pero no entendí, y sonreí, y recuerdo como si fuese ayer como sacudí tu pelo al decirte que nada, que solo que volvieras sano y salvo.

Y esperando tu "volveré", yo te miré a los ojos, y mi esperanza se esfumó... tu cara lo decía todo... no esperabas volver... no creías que fuese posible... y ahí fue cuando me abracé de vuelta, pero sin decir nada esta vez, aguardando que nada fuese cierto, que nada hubiese ocurrido, que no hubiese tal profecía y que no se nos acabase el tiempo tal y como estaba ocurriendo desde hacía tiempo.

No.

Nada de nuestro tiempo. Tu tiempo. Y recién cuando volvieras sería nuestro, me dije, segura de ti. Segura de que todo saldría como lo planeado, como tu creías que ocurriría...

_Hermione..._

Ahora lo pienso. No estabas seguro... no lo dijiste... no dijiste que volverías para no tener que sentirte culpable al no volver... ahora lo comprendo... era por eso... ¿era por eso?

No, no lo era... lo dijiste porque no querías verme peor. Ni siquiera se si dijiste algo... lo que recuerdo fue verte desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto, con un inaudible "te quiero", ese te quiero que solo me dabas a mí, que sólo podía ser para la persona a la que querías con tu corazón... si yo siempre lo supe... pero no dije nada, y tuve la oportunidad...

_... hasta pronto..._

Y como aquella vez, las lágrimas brotan por mis ojos y ruedan sin consuelo por mi mejilla, señal de todo lo que ocurría adentro mío. Y me viste así, y no, no quise dejar que te afectara... te soplé un beso y hice un gesto de despedida con la mano, y así, con un lloroso "suerte", me dejaste a la deriva en este mar de inseguridad que aún me azota, y que no me deja vivir.

_... y cuídate._

Y nadie puede imaginar como estoy, porque nadie sintió alguna vez lo que siento yo. Nadie. Y no quiero sonar egoísta, pero nadie te amó, nadie te deseó, nadie te necesitó... nadie te quiso tanto como yo. Y por eso, y por no saber que hacer, por eso ya no puedo encontrarte aquí a mi lado... Por eso ya no puedo correr a tu dormitorio y abrir la puerta para encontrarte riendo o pasando un buen rato junto a las sábanas... por eso, ya no puedo asomarme a la ventana y verte volando como siempre hacías.

Por eso ya no puedo disfrutar de tu compañía. Porque te quise tanto que no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tu regreso, cuando debería haber evitado que te fueses desde un principio.

Y aún te sigo esperando... y se que no regresarás... pero aún te amo, y te amaré hasta que esté aquí, a tu lado... cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en una de estas noches frías y lluviosas, sin que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar, tal y como éramos antes de que partieras a tu destino.

Y me siento culpable de eso. ¿Tengo realmente la culpa de que te hayas ido? Todos dicen que no, y estoy de acuerdo... pero había solo una persona que podría haberte hecho quedarte... y esa era yo, por supuesto, la única que te amó.

Sin embargo no hice nada... y por eso debemos pagar con las consecuencias. Es mi culpa. Lo siento. Es mi culpa no haberte querido lo suficiente, no haberte demostrado todo lo que te amaba para hacer que no partieras.

Y la noche sigue igual, impasible, inmutable... sólo una última bocanada de aire frío anunció el inicio de una tormenta. Deseo salir, pero no puedo.

Me di cuenta mucho después de mi error, y ahí ya era tarde. Ya te habías ido, ya me habías dejado sin consuelo, con las lágrimas en los ojos, con ganas de andar y andar y no parar hasta hallar una respuesta...

Pero nadie logra entender porque sigo así. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no podría decir cuanto... demasiado... es todo el tiempo que pasó del resto de mi vida.

Además, nadie entiende porque solo me ha afectado a mi de este modo. Sí, todos te han llorado, pero nadie tanto como yo. ¡Porque yo te amaba! Pero ahora ya ni pensar en eso puedo. Porque, aunque no lo sea, siento que fue mi culpa... y eso es porque, vaya paradoja, la única persona que realmente podía evitarlo, lo animó a hacerlo...

_Ya no está tu mano para secarme las lágrimas, y ahora es cuando más la necesito... justo cuando es más necesaria que nunca. Regresa._

Pero te fuiste...

_Regresa, y vuelve a decirme que me quieres._

Quizá ahora no me doy cuenta de lo que quisiste darme, o darnos a todos. Cambiaste todo por nada, pero ese nada para ti, es el todo para nosotros... o al menos para mí.

_Vuelve. Dime que me quieres. Dime que me necesitas. Dime algo. Lo que sea._

Yo prefería tener nada y tenerte a ti... con todo lo que representaste en mi... y lo que aún representas...

_Pero dime algo... y vuelve..._

Pero quizá aún haya esperanzas... para verte de nuevo... basta con que no me olvide de ti. Los que se nos van siempre descansan en nuestros corazones...

Así que te volveré a ver. Aunque te hayas ido, y no puedas volver.

Te volveré a ver, tanto en mi corazón como después. Estás en mis recuerdos más hermosos, y también en los dolorosos. Has dejado una marca en mi alma que no podrá ser borrada. Y realmente no deseo que se borre, deseo que se quede para no olvidar que, alguna vez, existió un tal Harry Potter que vivió en mi corazón, y que pese a que murió, sigue vivo en mis recuerdos... en mis hermosos recuerdos de amor.

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 2 de Marzo de 2005, 05:23 AM_

_Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo. _

_No, no ha sido en vano... de ninguna manera. Y no lo repitas, que ya se mejor que nadie que no era necesario un desenlace. Que así estaba bien, que no había que terminarlo. Pero sí, se terminó. El final está escrito, y finalmente puedo respirar, contento de haber terminado de contar la verdad. Porque te fuiste, porque me dejaste, porque con algunas simples palabras podrías haberme ahorrado tanto... sin embargo no lo hiciste... y se terminó. _

_Espero que haya servido de algo. Al menos, a mí sí me sirvió. _

_Ya el frío y el sueño me vencen, a ver si me voy a dormir y resulta que todo fue una pesadilla, y nada de esto fue cierto, que aún puedo mirarte y sonreír, pensando que aún mi corazón te pertenece. _

_Hasta la próxima...

* * *

_


End file.
